Live My Life
by BobWhite
Summary: Deeks went missing after an undercover op went bad. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. Missing

**Full Summary:**

Deeks went missing nearly nine months ago after an undercover operation went bad. Now, after someone from his past recognizes him, he is taken to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. What happens when Hetty learns that he is in Seattle? Will the team head up to Seattle once they learn he is in the hospital? And how did he get to Seattle in the first place?

**Missing:**

**37 Weeks Earlier:**

He was sent undercover by the LAPD to stop a psycho from killing innocent homeless people. It had been an easy thing for him, resurrecting his alias July as a result. He never washed his homeless clothes and he never took a shower when he was undercover just so the part was well played and he wouldn't get narked on by anyone that thought he was a cop. It was a simple operation. Get the Intel on where the killings were taking place and report back to LAPD. But as simple goes, this op didn't go as planned.

Unlike the other killings, Deeks was slowly taking names down of who was on the streets and who wasn't, keeping a record of the names in a small notebook and making sure nobody could find it or saw him recording the names. He was friendly with all the locals and even the local shelter was something of a hangout for most of the guys on the streets. He even kept a record of the prostitutes, not sure if they were also being killed by whoever was taking the low end of poverty out. All the LAPD knew was that this guy didn't like those that lived on the streets and though no prostitutes had been killed yet, he was still keeping a record of them, just in case one of them went missing and ended up dead.

The local gang leaders & pimps, though they didn't like that July was taking down the names of their hookers, they seemed to understand his need to protect them. Everyone was on edge due to the latest murder being an ex-cop who had been homeless due to losing his job after being injured on the job. So it was easy to keep things hidden on the streets if you really wanted to. July knew better than to trust the gang members or the local pimps but if they wanted to keep their girls safe, then they also needed to trust him.

Everything was going okay until someone decided to do a little more digging into the past of July. July had just met up with his case officer, who pretended to be July's parole officer so nobody would become suspicious. July had just handed over his notebook of names of the people that were on the streets when he went undercover and those that had been scratched off as missing. Most people didn't care about the homeless but when you go undercover as a homeless person on numerous occasions, you start to appreciate them a little more than you did when you had nothing to do with them.

He was on his way back to his cardboard box when someone came up behind him. He was grabbed and dragged into an empty warehouse where he was beaten and stabbed multiple times. When they were done with what him, they shoved him into a van and took off, out of the city, headed to where their boss wanted to meet them. They had found out that he was a cop and that he was trying to find out who was killing all these innocent people and now they would make him pay. They were leaving Los Angeles for good because the LAPD was bringing too much heat down on them and they needed a new killing ground.

They drove for nearly four days before they got to their destination, a warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. By the time they got to the warehouse, Deeks was delirious. They pulled him out of the van and tied him up to a pole where they could continue to torture him as long as they wanted and until he gave them the information that they wanted. Deeks took one look around at his new surroundings and knew that he was in some deep shit. There was no way the team was going to be able to find him now.

He let his head hang and before he passed out he felt the connection of the metal baseball bat against his ribs. He slipped into the bliss that was the darkness and let it envelope him completely.

**37 Weeks Later:**

Anna had just left her apartment, running a little late getting to work. She was 37 weeks pregnant and had been getting into work late all week but who could really blame her. She'd been watching the news that morning, trying to understand why someone would kidnap a cop in Los Angeles. He'd been missing for about as long as she had been pregnant. She'd been working at another hospital before transferring to Seattle Grace Mercy West due to unsuitable work conditions. She had been about to leave her apartment when the missing cops face had been shown. She'd stopped and just stared. She knew the missing cop.

She hurriedly got into her car and headed for the hospital. She was a nurse and though she was good at her job, she tended to stay away from making that many friends lest they find out the real reason she had transferred to Seattle Grace. When she arrived at the hospital, she changed into her scrubs and headed off to work. Her mind was still on Deeks, the missing cop from Los Angeles and all the memories of what she had done all those years ago came flooding back. If she hadn't been so busy trying to figure out how she was going to find him, she might have seen Dr. Avery Jackson walking towards her. She was so caught up in what she would do if she ever saw him again that they literally bumped into each other.

Anna hit the ground about the same time as Jackson and he immediately scrambled to her side to see if she was okay. April had seen the incident and was immediately next to her as well. When they had her standing, she finally had to tell them that she was fine, that a little bump to the ground wasn't going to hurt her or the baby. She actually laughed it off saying that it was her fault for not paying attention. Most of the doctors tended to stay away from her and though she was no longer helping out in any surgeries, they did tend to try to make small talk with her every now and then. Seeing that she was laughing at what had happened got Jackson and April to laugh as well.

They moved off to different directions and then all at once headed to the pit at the same time for an emergency that was coming in. They acted like it hadn't happened, like everything was going to be okay. Anna made sure that her mind stopped wandering over the possibility of where Detective Deeks was until after she got off work.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please REVIEW…**_


	2. Found

**Found:**

***In the first chapter I mixed up Jackson's name and thought his last name was Jackson when it is really Avery. Sorry for the confusion, his first name is all that will be used in the story, though. Lexie and Mark are still alive in this story because I didn't want them to be dead. And Owen and Cristina are still married.***

**Anna Beck's Apartment:**

She was actually going to be on time for work today. She had gotten up early, trying to make it look like she actually cared what happened at work. She had brought her scrubs home with her so that she didn't have to change at work. It was getting harder and harder to change at work and she was tired by the time she was done changing. It was just another normal morning. She was watching the news more to find out any new information on the missing cop from LA. She really did hope that they found him before he ended up dead. Nine months is a long time to be missing.

As she grabbed the last of her belongings to head into work, a knock came at her door. She was wondering who it was since nobody ever came to visit her. She grabbed her backpack (with everything for work inside & whatever was needed if she went into Labor at work) and headed into the front room. When she opened the door, she wasn't expecting what she saw. Marty Deeks, the missing cop from LA and the cop she had saved all those years ago, was standing in front of her barely able to keep himself standing.

**Heading To Work:**

Anna grabbed Marty's arm and slung it around her shoulder and headed back outside. She headed for her car and noticed someone walking up really fast. Jackson lived in the same apartment building she did so it wasn't uncommon for him to help out whenever she needed it. He took Marty's other arm and helped me get him to my car. I got into the back and we laid Marty in the back, his head on my lap as Jackson got into the driver's side and I gave him the keys. He backed out, got onto the freeway and we headed into work.

I kept my hand on Marty's neck, making sure his pulse was still there and kept speaking to him. It looked like he had been tortured and by the amount of blood, probably for the whole time he had been missing. Jackson looked into the rearview mirror and I looked up, telling him to drive faster. He didn't need to be told twice. He gunned it, sped through almost every red light and even some green lights before taking a few good corners and the next thing I know we're at Seattle Grace.

**Emergency In The Pit:**

Jackson braked right as a cop car pulled in behind him to give him a ticket. He got out, helped me out of the car and then the two of us grabbed Marty's arms and hauled him to his feet without hurting him anymore than he already was. We practically ran into the Pit, the cop had gotten back into his car and taken off understanding now why we had sped so fast through every light. Jackson yelled out for help as we entered the hospital and a gurney was brought forth. We laid Marty on the gurney and stepped aside, so the rest of the doctors could get to work.

"Do you know what happened, Anna?" _Torres asked._

"I think he might have been tortured. He's a cop out of LA and has been missing for the last nine months. The only reason he knew where I lived was because I saved his life a few years back and we kept in contact. I think maybe he was able to get away from those that had kidnapped him and made his way to my apartment. If Jackson hadn't been leaving at the same time I had, I don't know if I would have been able to get him here fast enough."

"Alright, how about you not work today. At the moment you are the only one he knows up here. I think it's best if you go up to the OR waiting room and wait there; we'll come out to get you when the surgery is over."

"Dr. Bailey, he…"

"I know he's your friend but right now we need to help him. Jackson, take her to the waiting room and stay with her. We don't need her going into labor right now."

"Wait, what's his name?" _Meredith asked._

"Deeks, Marty Deeks. He was undercover when he disappeared. I should call the LAPD and tell them that he is here."

"That can wait Anna, we need to know that he is going to survive this first. Jackson, take her to the waiting room and do not leave her side unless it is to get something to eat."

"Got it, come on Anna, you need to sit down. I'll get Lexie to get something to eat for you."

"Mark, Sheppard, we're going to need you as well. Let's go."

Dr. Bailey, Torres, Sheppard, Sloan and Meredith all headed for the elevators that would take Marty to the OR. Jackson helped me to the waiting room and Lexie brought me a tea from the lobby area. Now, it was just a matter of time before I learned if Marty was going to be okay.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please REVIEW…**_


	3. Revelations

**Revelations:**

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital:**

Anna was sitting rather uncomfortably in a chair in the waiting room. Having been told to stay with her no matter what, Jackson was also lounging in the waiting room. Cristina, Lexie, April, Alex & Arizona all came in at the same time. They were at the moment unable to figure out why Anna was so fond of the patient that she and Jackson had literally dragged into the Pit earlier that day. They knew it had something to do with the fact that Anna had saved his life some years ago but nothing beyond that and they had no idea what circumstances those were either.

Lexie & April had brought enough food for both Anna and Jackson because besides the tea Anna had drunk right after getting to the hospital, she hadn't eaten anything all day. Lexie sat next to Anna and prodded her with her foot.

"Sorry, just trying to figure out who I should call. I know he started working with NCIS as a liaison but beyond that nothing. I don't know if I should call LAPD or the Director of NCIS. I want his team to be here, I just don't know who to call."

"Why don't you not call for the time being and eat something. You haven't eaten anything all day and that's not really good. We even have the resident Pediatric Surgeon here to tell you why it's not good."

"Thanks, I could use some food. I just didn't want to leave and have someone come out and I'm not here."

"Understandable, but you could've had Jackson call one of us and tell us to bring some food, even if it is just out of a vending machine."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So, we haven't really been able to talk at all since you transferred here almost nine months ago. And everyone was wondering why you transferred."

"Work conditions became too unworkable."

"Like how?" _April asked. The others really did want to know why I had transferred._

"One of the doctors, the kind that can influence people, decided I was way too hot to be single and took it upon himself to follow me home and well things didn't go so good after that night. He told me that if I told anyone what had happened he'd kill me and he knew how not to leave any evidence that I had been murdered. He said that he could make it look like I had killed anyone. I went to another hospital and had a rape kit done and then I pressed charges against the guy. It's kind of hard to kill someone when you're in prison for rape. Turns out I wasn't the only nurse that he'd attacked; I was just the only one that had refused to be bullied into silence. He ended up getting ten years for every attack so he's never getting out. But after what had happened, I couldn't work in that hospital anymore so I transferred here. A month later I found out I was pregnant from the attack and I wasn't going to have an abortion. I'd lost one baby already and I wasn't going to lose this one just because of how it was conceived."

"That's one long explanation but I get it. You had to do what is right for yourself and your unborn child. So, this Deeks guy, he's kind of cute." _Cristina said._

"I never really thought of him in that kind of way. We were too close to think of each other like that. He's more like the big brother I never had. Guess he sees me as the sister he never had."

"Well, it can't be all that bad then. If he sees you as his sister, then he's going to be proud that you have a kid. Though you might not want to tell him how you got pregnant right away. Let him get stronger than he is right now before you tell him." _Alex said._

"I should probably call the LAPD and give them my number. They're going to want to know what is going on and it does help that I am surrounded by doctors."

"Yeah, that does help.

Anna was silent for a few minutes until she got ahold of the LAPD officer in charge of locating Det. Deeks. When she got off the phone after giving him her number, she also had a number that she was supposed to call. According to the LAPD, Det. Deeks was now a full-fledged Federal Agent working with NCIS so he had suggested that Anna give the Operations Manager a call and had given her the woman's number. She closed her eyes before calling the Ops Manager, a woman by the name of Henrietta Lang.

**Hetty Is Called:**

The phone rang a few times before Henrietta Lang answered the phone. And it was a few more seconds to register that the person on the other line was a woman.

"This is Ms. Lang, how can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm Anna Beck, I don't know…Um…"

"Are you alright Ms. Beck? Wait a minute; is this the same Anna Beck that Mr. Deeks has such appraisal for?" _Hetty asked, getting looks from Callen, Kensi and Sam as soon as she said Deeks' name._

"He's talked about me?"

"He mentioned you a few times. I probably should have called to let you know that he was missing. He has been missing for nearly nine months actually. He did say you were like a sister to him."

"And he's like a brother to me."

"So what can I do for you Ms. Beck?"

"I was calling to let you know that Marty…well he isn't missing anymore. He found his way to my doorstep this morning and a friend of mine helped me get him into my car and to the hospital. He's in surgery as we speak, has been in surgery for a few hours. I just didn't know who to call so that is why I am calling now."

"What did Mr. Deeks look like when you saw him?" _She had hope in her voice, something she thought she might not get back and the others were instantly on their feet._

"He was barely conscious. And I was half surprised that he showed up on my front steps. I thought he was still in California not all the way up here."

"Where do you live Ms. Beck?"

"Seattle, Washington Ms. Lang. And I'm a nurse here at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. I was thinking that you all might want to be here when he wakes up from surgery."

"Do you know what kind of injuries he had?"

"I didn't really look. My friend Jackson sped us to the hospital in my car and we got him to some expert surgeons almost immediately. I can let you talk with one of the doctors that are sitting with me."

"Why don't you just call me when he gets out of surgery? In the meantime, my team and I will be on the next flight out. Stay by his side Ms. Beck, he always had a soft spot in his heart for you, though I'm not sure exactly why."

"I will Ms. Lang, don't you worry about that."  
"And Ms. Beck?"

"Yes."

"Call me Hetty."

"Alright, Hetty, I'll see you when you get here then."

Anna hung up the phone and sat back. Marty had talked about her to those he worked with. It was rare for him to talk about anyone let alone someone he had a soft spot in his heart for.

"So, what did she say?"

"They'll be on the next flight up. He's a Federal Agent now, signed his papers with NCIS a few months before he disappeared. And he's told her about me, well bits and pieces I think. I have to call her when he gets out of surgery."

"Well, we can all chip in and let them know if she puts her phone on speaker. In the meantime, like Ms. Lang said, you need to stay with him. He should have someone with him at all times. Jackson and April can go back to your apartment and get some things for you and we'll set up a bed in his room for you, just so that you are more comfortable than sleeping in a chair since you're almost due anyways."

"Thanks Arizona, thanks to all of you actually. If I'd taken him to my old hospital he probably would have gotten the right attention he needed."

"No problem. Now, we'll leave Jackson with you as the rest of us have some patients to tend to. We'll be back when Mr. Deeks is out of surgery."

They left and Jackson came and sat down next to me, his hand holding mine. I gave him a small smile before leaning my head on his and finally getting some sleep.

**The Team Arrives:**

As soon as Hetty got off the phone with Anna, she turned towards her team, a smile on her face.

"Mr. Deeks is alive. And apparently in Seattle, Washington, though how he got up there is beyond my knowledge. I need to make a few phone calls to get a plane ready for us. Go pack some clothes for as long as we need to be up there."

"Is he okay?" _Kensi asked._

"He's in surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Ms. Beck is in the waiting room and has been since this morning when she took him to the hospital."

"How did she find him?" _Callen asked._

"Apparently, he found her. He showed up on her doorstep this morning and she got him to her car where a friend of hers met them and he drove them to the hospital."

"Did she say what his injuries were?" _Sam asked._

"She didn't really look; she was trying to keep Mr. Deeks awake as her friend sped to the hospital."

"But…"

"He's in surgery Ms. Blye. I told her to call when he was out of surgery to let us know how he is, we'll most likely be on the plane by then so I will put it on speaker phone so the doctors can tell us how he is doing. I've told her to stay with him until we get there. They're like brother and sister you know."

"Deeks did mention something about a girl named Anna that was like a sister to him. Didn't go into much detail about her though nor where she lived." _Sam said._

"I am aware of the Mr. Hanna. Now, get your belongings and Ms. Blye, would you mind picking up Monty on your way back here. I think Mr. Deeks would like to know that his dog has been taken care of."

"Hetty, you do realize that Monty has been at my house since Deeks went missing right?"

"I wasn't aware that you had moved Monty to your place. However, I was aware that you, Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen moved all of Deeks' belongings into Mr. Callen's house when the landlord threatened to sell it all off. How very nice of the three of you to do that."

"We didn't want him coming back home to nothing."

"I am aware and I did try to keep his apartment for him but the landlord had already accepted someone else move in right away so at least he still has his things."

They stopped talking and headed in separate directions, each to their own house to gather the belongings they would need for their extended stay in Seattle. Each had the same question running through their head. How did Deeks get all the way up to Seattle without anyone knowing that he had even left the state? They would make sure to get that information from Deeks once he was out of surgery and awake.

Once everyone was back at OSP, they all took the same car and headed for the airport where a private jet was waiting for them, courtesy of the FBI. Turns out, the plane was actually a gulfstream. They put their luggage in the overhead compartments and made sure Monty was comfortable before taking seats themselves. It was definitely going to be a long flight to Seattle.

As the plane took off, each was deep in thought, remembering the last time Deeks had been in the hospital. He was definitely tougher than most cops they knew and even though his paperwork to become a full-fledged Federal Agent of NCIS had gone in a few weeks before he had disappeared, he'd gone undercover before the paperwork went through for the LAPD.

Two hours later and still in the air, a loud ring woke them all up. Hetty was the only one that seemed not to have fallen asleep. Looking at the caller ID which she had saved after getting off the phone with Anna earlier in the day she noticed that it was Anna that was calling. She flipped the phone open and put it on speaker so the others could hear how Deeks was doing as well.

"Anna, so nice to hear from you; how is Mr. Deeks doing?"

"Hi Hetty, he is out of surgery. You are on speaker phone as I figured you would want to speak with the doctors that were performing the surgery."

"He had more than one surgeon?" _Kensi asked._

"I'm sorry, but who is all with you Hetty?"

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Callen, and Mr. Hanna. They are Mr. Deeks' team at NCIS."

"Aw, well it's nice to meet you from this side of the phone. And yes, he had more than one surgeon. Dr. Bailey is works in general surgery, Dr. Sloan is a Plastic Surgeon, Dr. Sheppard is a Neurosurgeon and Dr. Torres' specialty is reconstruction of certain bones in the body, mainly leg bones."

"I see, well, why don't they explain how he is. You should be with him Ms. Beck."

"My friend Jackson is with him at the moment. And they needed to use my phone to call you Hetty. So you see, I couldn't be in two places at once now could I?"

"You have made a valid point. So, doctors, how is Mr. Deeks?"

"When he was brought in he barely had a pulse, which isn't a surprise considering the fact that he looked like he had been tortured. He multiple broken ribs, lacerations all over his body stab wounds to his abdomen and chest as well as to his upper and lower back. His head was beaten severely which is why Dr. Sheppard was needed in the OR. We had to remove a section of his skull to release the pressure on his brain. We froze the skull to put back on later so we are expecting him to make a full recovery in that department." _Dr. Sheppard began._

"And the other injuries?"

"We sewed up all his stab wounds and made sure that he wasn't internally bleeding and to be honest most of the stab wounds were shallow and had barely penetrated his skin at all. The two we were most worried about were the ones right next to his heart. I'm happy to say that those did not nick his heart or any arteries. Whoever did this wanted him to feel as much pain as possible without killing him at the same time." _Dr. Bailey stated._

"He had broken bones in both of his legs and quite frankly I don't know how he was able to walk to Anna's apartment, but he did. We set the broken bones and his legs are in casts so he won't be able to walk properly for a while, he'll be in either a wheelchair or on crutches." _Dr. Torres stated._

"From the extensive burning on his skin, I would have to guess that he was electrocuted. We cleaned the burns and put antiseptic on them so that they didn't become infected. He'll need further surgery to make sure the burns don't leave any scars and I'll be the one to do those surgeries." _Mark finished._

"Anything else Ms. Beck that they aren't telling us?'

"He's on a ventilator and will be on one for a while. They don't want to take him off of it until they are sure he can breathe on his own without gasping for breath. One of the knife wounds punctured his lung and they had to reinflate it so he has a chest tube, but other than that, they said he would make a full recovery. Just don't get your hopes up to high when you see him. It's going to be a long recovery road ahead."

"Thank you for calling Ms. Beck. Our plane should be landing in the next hour or so. We'll see you then."

"See you then Hetty."

Hetty hung up the phone and they all sat around, letting what they had heard sink in. It was Nell who finally broke down crying. Nell had come with but Eric said that he would stay so that at least there was one Technical Analyst still working to find out who had taken Deeks in the first place. Callen walked over to her, and sitting down next to her, pulled her into his arms. She cried, for the first time in nine months, she cried and hard. Deeks was alive and for the most part still in one piece. They would be able to see him in a few hours.

Two hours later, the plane had landed, the team had their belongings and Monty was in Kensi's arms as they walked into the hospital. When they showed up at the reception desk, the nurse was surprised to see them but when they told her who they were there to see, dog included, she smiled and said she knew who they were talking about. She put a call in to someone upstairs and the next thing they know, a nice young woman is showing them upstairs.

When they are standing outside of Deeks' room, they take in what he looks like for the first time. There is a young looking woman in scrubs in his room, but she has fallen asleep. And there is a young man standing at the end of his bed looking at his chart. He notices them standing outside and goes up to the young woman, who immediately wakes up with the touch of his hand. She notices the group standing outside and with the help of the young man, stands up. It's then that they notice that she is almost nine months pregnant.

**How Do You Know Deeks?:**

Anna walked out of the room with Alex behind her, a hand on her shoulders to keep her at least a little safe.

"You must be Hetty. I'm Anna Beck. We talked on the phone."

"Ah, Ms. Beck, it is nice to meet you in person. And now I see why Mr. Deeks took a liking to you."

"I wasn't pregnant when we met in the first place by the way."

"I'm sure you weren't. These Agents are Ms. Blye, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, and this young woman is Ms. Jones, she's one of our Technical Analysts."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"And it's nice to meet the person that has been taking care of Deeks."

"Oh, and this is Mr. Deeks' dog Monty."

"He's cute, a little scruffy around the edges but still cute."

"How is he doing? I presume that this is Jackson, the boy you were talking about."

"Oh, no, this is Alex, another friend. Jackson went to get us something to eat. And, well Marty is doing as well as can be expected. Did you want to see him? I'm sure you being here will make a world of difference when he wakes up."

"Will he wake up?" _Kensi asked._

"Dr. Sheppard has high hopes for him to wake up." _Alex said._

"Then I will most certainly want to see him."

"Me first!" _Nell said shoving past the others. Anna and Alex could tell that she had been crying._

They smiled as the group made entry to the room to be near their fallen friend. Alex moved to the nurses' station leaving Anna to look in on the room and watch what was going on. Right as Mr. Callen came out to invite her in, Jackson showed up with the food, having been called by April to make sure he got enough for Deeks' friends as well. It looked like he had gone out and gotten almost the whole menu of McDonalds.

"You guys are welcome to come in."

"Thanks Mr. Callen. This is Jackson and I'm assuming April called you to tell you to make sure you got enough food for Marty's friends by the amount of food you have with you."

"One hundred dollars later and the foods here. I'm…I saw Anna trying to get Mr. Deeks into her car by herself and offered to drive. We sped through every red and green light and by the time we got here, we had like six cops trailing us. When they saw us pull Mr. Deeks out of the car they left almost immediately understanding why we had sped through every light and ignored their sirens."

"I'm sure that was a sight to see. Is he getting a roommate or something?" _Sam asked._

"No, why do you ask?"

"There's another bed in here."

"Hetty told me not to leave Marty's side so the bed is for me. They don't want me to sleep in the chair so I get the bed. It's also for anyone else that wants to stay the night. Do you have a hotel set up for you to stay in?"

"I made a few phone calls and the FBI is being kind enough to let us stay in one of their safe houses, close to the hospital. You could walk from the hospital to the house without worrying if you're going to get run over." _Hetty stated._

"That's nice. Anna and I live in the same apartment building so it was easy to help her this morning."

"That's nice of you Mr. Jackson."

"His last name is Avery."

"Oh, sorry."

"So, Anna, Deeks never told us how the two of you met. Do you mind telling us while we wait for him to wake up?" _Callen asked._

"Not at all, I figured you would ask eventually."

"So, how'd the two of you meet?" _Kensi asked._

"It was a few years ago. Marty was undercover for the LAPD when we bumped into each other. I was in the city collecting supplies for the small clinic my sister had set up in our home town this side of the border and he looked like he could use a friend. I wasn't supposed to return home till the following day so I stayed at my aunt's house and well Marty needed a good shower and safe place to stay for the night so I offered him the couch at my aunt's. She didn't mind. He was real nice and all and had good manners. Anyways, he was gone in the morning when the rest of us got up and I went to the local clinic to get the supplies my sister needed and low and behold I saw him again. He was undercover as a homeless guy, though I can't remember what he told me his name was,"_ I smiled at the memory, something I would always have thanks to the goofy detective,_ "Anyways, these guys were beating the crap out of him and even though I stood up to them they wouldn't listen to me. My car was packed with the supplies for the clinic and the belongings I was taking home and any souvenirs I'd been able to get for my sisters when I noticed that they had tossed him into an alley. I walked up to him and he was skittish, he wouldn't let me touch him until he realized that it was me, a friend. I helped him stand up and got him into the front seat of my car and buckled him in so he wouldn't fall out. I knew I had to get him out of the city because it was cops that had beaten him up and had laughed when they dumped him in the alley. I took him home with me, something he said I shouldn't have done when he woke up the next day. He stayed with me and my sister at the clinic for another week before we took him back to the city. He told me to stay in the car as he went into the station but I refused, saying I could back him up when he told his Lt. that he was beaten nearly to death by a bunch of cops. Seems I made such a great argument that he let me go inside with him. The cops were fired on the spot and arrested. Turns out that Marty had been undercover with the help IA and was looking into a bunch of dirty cops. IA thought he'd been killed when he went off the radar for the week that my sister and I were taking care of him. They wanted to give me a medal but I declined, saying it was something that I had to do. Marty and I have kept in contact ever since. He's like the brother I never really had."

"Well, guess it's a good thing you were there to help him or he might not have ever met NCIS or Hetty or been a part of our team. You're lucky to have him, we all are." _Kensi said._

"Guess this means he owes you two now." _Callen stated._

"What?"

"Well, you've saved his ass twice now. When is it his turn to save your ass?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The talking stopped and it wasn't until Jackson looked over at me that he realized I had fallen asleep. He smiled and helped me lay down on the bed before picking up the garbage from the food and taking it out with him. He left the agents and Anna in the room while he went to throw the garbage away. Alex saw him leave and said he'd keep an eye on me. There was no way they weren't going to look out for one of their own.

_**More to come in the next chapter…**_

_**Please REVIEW…**_


	4. The Waiting Game

**The Waiting Game:**

**Deeks' Room:**

Anna was asleep in the bed next to Deeks but wasn't alone. Kensi and Nell had stayed with just to make sure that Deeks had friendly faces to wake up to. Hetty, Callen and Sam had headed over to the house that the FBI was letting them use with all of their luggage as well as Monty. When Jackson and April got to the apartment the next morning, they found the three women stretched out in the room, asleep. Anna looked like she hadn't been in a comfortable position all night while the other two looked like they had barely gotten any sleep. But at the smell of food, all three women opened their eyes and smiled.

"Jackson, you didn't have to bring us breakfast. We could've gone down to the cafeteria."

"Well, I can honestly say that I didn't buy it this time. I stopped buy and picked April up from Meredith's and they had the breakfast waiting for me to bring in. Everyone was up early and they decided to make breakfast for you and the agents."

"Aww, well that was nice of them."

"Thank you for making breakfast for us. I don't know what Hetty and the guys were going to be but I could probably bet that it was coffee and doughnuts."

"How are you feeling Anna? You didn't look you were able to sleep in a very comfortable position when we walked in." _April asked._

"I'm nine months pregnant, how do you think I feel? Sorry, I'm always a grouch in the morning."

"Yeah, we know, but you have a right to be a grouch."

"Not to good friends like you."

"Well then how about good friends like him?"

"Yeah, well Marty is used to my being a grouch."

"Sounds like the two of you really bonded in your time in the desert?"

"It was my home Jackson, how were we not supposed to bond. Besides, I left out the part of the story when my sister and I actually had to tie him to the bed so he would let his wounds heal. Didn't think Hetty would have thought it to be very funny in a situation like this."

"You thought correctly Ms. Beck. Oh bugger, you're already eating breakfast."

"Let me guess, Coffee and doughnuts? Hi, I'm April."

"Yes, coffee and doughnuts but your meal smells much better."

"Sorry, Hetty, all gone. Now if you will all excuse me, I need to go use the bathroom."

Everyone laughed as Jackson helped me off the bed and April helped me to the bathroom down the hall. Jackson checked Deeks' vital, made some marks on his chart and then excused himself.

"So, how was he last night Ms. Blye?"

"No change. Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Bailey said they would be back in after rounds this morning to check on him. You know Hetty; I'm kind of wondering why Deeks didn't tell us about Anna. I mean she's so nice."

"Ms. Beck was Deeks' only contact outside the LAPD that didn't live in California. He didn't want to give any of his enemies a reason to go after her. He has a soft spot in his heart for her, one that probably won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Do you think he's going to want to leave her here when he recovers enough to go home?" _Callen asked._

"It is technically her life, but now that she has saved his life twice, I don't see him leaving her by herself. She could always be our personal nurse, even if I have to make a formal position for her. And heaven knows that we need one with all the trouble you four get into."

"We don't get into that many accidents Hetty." _Sam said._

"No, Mr. Hanna, you don't think you do, but you do. Let's see, shall I name a few cases for you?"

"No, we don't need to be reminded of all the close calls we've had."

"I didn't think so."

Talking stopped for a while as the five set around and lounged. They watched the monitors attached to Deeks' and then pulled out things to do while they waited. According to the FBI, they were allowed to be in the state with guns & badges but unless a lead came in with the whereabouts of wherever Deeks' had been held, there wasn't going to be a need to leave his hospital bed side. Dr. Bailey and Dr. Sheppard walked in around that time and got a sigh of relief from some of them.

"Are you bored yet?" _Dr. Bailey asked._

"There isn't much to do without going after the guys that did this and without knowing where to look we're stuck in here for as long as it takes for Deeks to wake up." _Callen said._

"Well, I have an idea that might cheer you up."

"What would that be Dr. Bailey?"

"Go wait outside labor & delivery. Anna went into labor. All of you out of the room except Ms. Lang. Now, go!"

"Definitely not someone we want to mess with outside of Hetty." _Sam said as he, Callen, Kensi & Nell headed for Labor & Delivery._

"Am I that scary?"

"You can be Miranda at times."

"How scary do you think I can be?"

"Well you're their boss so I'm guessing 10x as worse as Dr. Bailey."

"You would be correct Dr. Sheppard. How is Mr. Deeks doing this morning?"

"Well, let's take a look shall we."

Dr. Bailey & Dr. Sheppard looked over Deeks with the careful eye of Hetty watching them and then made some marks on his chart.

"He's doing much better Ms. Lang. We should be able to ween him off of the ventilator in another day or two."

"Good and one more thing."

"Yes."

"Call me Hetty, everyone does except my Director and that's only because he calls me by my full name."

"Alright Hetty, we'll let the others know what to call you. Dr. Sloan & Dr. Torres will be in sometime this afternoon. Now, if you'll excuse us, we want to check on Anna."

"Giddy are we?"

"Anna's been…well let's just say we are fond of how she came to us."

"I understand Dr. Sheppard. Tell my team to let me know if it is a boy or a girl."

"We will."

**Birth of A Child:**

Anna had to be taken to an OR because of complications with the birth. A C-section had been performed and the baby was alive and for the time being, taken to N.I.C.U to be looked after. But it was Anna's inability to clot that worried her doctor and Dr. Robbins had to be called in to help get the bleeding under control. Dr. Torres had been in the observation room above the OR when Anna's BP had dropped too low. The baby was taken out of the room by Alex Karev and then the fight to save Anna's life began.

Kensi, Callen and Sam were all in the waiting room with Cristina, Jackson, April & Meredith when Dr. Sheppard, Dr. Bailey, & Dr. Sloan showed up to see how everything was going. Lexie had just come out to tell them what was going on.

"Lexie, how's Anna doing?" _April asked._

"The baby is fine, it's a girl actually. Alex just took her up to the N.I.C.U. to make sure she really is okay. But there were some complications with Anna. Dr. Robbins had to be called in. They're trying to get her blood pressure under control at the moment. For some reason, she wasn't clotting and her BP dropped to a very low level. Dr. Robbins is trying not to have to take her uterus but the more they try to get her blood volume back up, the more it is becoming a possibility to perform a hysterectomy. I have to go back in now, but I promise I'll come back out when we have her stabilized."

"Thanks Lexie." _Meredith said as she turned around and headed back into the OR. The others just sat around and waited to hear any more good news._

"When Deeks wakes up and finds out she almost died, he might actually kill her himself." _Kensi said._

"I highly doubt that Kens, she's a fighter and from what she told us about how the two of them met, I wouldn't put it past her to survive just like he will. He might not want to let her out of his sight anytime soon, but at least they'll both be alive."

"Yeah, Sam's got a point. When we got back to the house last night, Hetty put a call in to Eric and had him run her's and Deeks' history together to see if she was telling the truth. Turns out she wasn't just telling the truth but she was omitting parts of the story. She did go into the LAPD station all those years ago to back Deeks' story up, but a brawl ensued with the dirty cops and a gun ended up going off. Anna was hit in the stomach and it was Deeks' who got her to the hospital. The report also said that she had been pregnant and she lost the baby because of the bullet." _Callen said._

"Which would explain her story to us on how she got pregnant and why she transferred to Seattle Grace." _Cristina said._

"How do you mean?"

"When Mr. Deeks' was in surgery yesterday, she told us why she transferred from her other hospital and how she found out she was pregnant." _Jackson said._

"And well, according to Anna, she'd been raped by one of the doctors at her other hospital and had transferred because work conditions had become too hazardous for her to continue to work around him seeing as he basically threated to kill her if she filed a police report. She ended up going to another hospital and filing a report there and having a rape kit done there as well. Two weeks later she was here and then a week after that, she found out that she was pregnant. She told us that she wasn't going to have an abortion because she had already lost one baby and didn't want to lose another." _Jackson said._

"That would have been great information to tell Lexie, don't you think. The injury that resulted in her losing her last baby could be the reason why she isn't clotting now."

"I'll go let them know what might be wrong." _Meredith said as she ran out of the room to tell Dr. Robbins what might be the problem._

"So now I guess we should just wait." _Sam said sitting down and looking anywhere but at the ground. Waiting was always the hard part and it wasn't something you got used to either._

"One of us needs to go tell Hetty what is going on." _Callen stated_

"I'll go." _Kensi said._

Kensi got up and headed back to Deeks' room, wondering how Hetty was going to tell Deeks' about Anna when he woke up. As she got to the room, she could hear Hetty speaking to Deeks and stopped short. Hetty was telling Deeks' that his 'savior' was having a baby. Kensi didn't know if Deeks could hear Hetty or not but she hoped he could.

"You can come in Kensi. Mr. Deeks and I were just having a fulfilling conversation about Anna."

"I didn't want to interrupt you. Deeks, you're awake!"

"He still can't talk, but he is awake, a lot sooner than I think the doctors were hoping he would be awake. How is Ms. Beck?"

"They had to take her to the OR, complications with the birth. The baby is fine, it's a girl, but there were complications with Anna. They are deciding whether or not to perform a hysterectomy in order to save her life." _The look in Deeks' eyes grew wide as he tried to take the intubation tube out and get out of the bed. The alarms started going off as soon as he tried. Hetty and Kensi held him down to stop him from hurting himself any more than he was already hurt. That's also about the time doctors Sheppard, Bailey and Sloan ran in._

"What the hell is going on in here?" _Sloan asked._

"He's trying to get out of bed. He woke up and when Kensi told us how Ms. Beck was doing he tried to get up."

"He's awake? He shouldn't be awake son soon after his surgery." _Dr. Sheppard said._

"Apparently he wanted to wake up. He must have heard us all talking this morning and he might have smelt that wonderful food that was brought by Mr. Avery and his friend April."

"Well, if you'll please leave the room while we assess the patient. We'll need to take the intubation tube out."

"Just, make sure he can't get out of bed without some kind of help. He tends to not be such a good patient when his friends are in danger."

"We'll do our best Hetty, not please, leave the room."

Hetty and Kensi walked out of the room as Dr. Sheppard calmly talked to Deeks. Dr. Bailey had lowered his bed so that they could remove the intubation tube and Dr. Sloan was assessing whether any stitches had been popped due to Deeks' wish to see how Anna was doing. Kensi started pacing almost immediately, which was how Callen and Sam found the two when they walked in from the waiting room. Immediate concern was shown on their faces.

"How is Ms. Beck Mr. Callen?"

"She's out of surgery; she's going to be fine. Dr. Grey told us that they were able to save her uterus so at least she'll still be able to have more kids. What's going on here?"

"Mr. Deeks is awake. Ms. Blye was kind enough to tell us how Ms. Beck was doing and he freaked out when she told us that the doctors were trying to save her life. He tried to get out of the bed and all the alarms started going off."

"Well that would explain why three of the doctors that were sitting in the waiting room to hear about Anna suddenly got up and ran out of the room. We figured it had something to do with Deeks so we came after we were told how Anna was doing." _Sam stated._

"Well, let's just hope he settles down. He needs to recover from his wounds and this is not the way to do it." _Hetty said as the three doctors walked out of the room._

"He's doing better; we took the intubation tube out and explained to him that he wouldn't be able to move for a while because of the casts on his leg. H wanted to know if Anna was alright." _Dr. Bailey said, looking at the two agents that had been in the waiting room before they'd left._

"She's out of surgery. They moved her to recovery. She should be fine."

"Well, maybe we should move her into his room once she's out of recovery. That way he won't try and get out of bed again. I'll go clear it with Dr. Weber and Dr. Robbins." _Dr. Sheppard said, leaving the group standing out in the hall._

"I suggest you tell your friend that she is going to be okay. I never thought I'd see the day where a patient would put his own health at risk to see someone who might not make it out of surgery." _Dr. __Sloan said._

"You've obviously never seen Mr. Deeks & Ms. Beck together then. Before she moved here, I saw her say goodbye to him and they seemed like they had known each other forever. Those two will do whatever it takes to keep each other safe."

"I can tell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure Anna really is okay. She's grown on all of us, even if she is just a nurse."

The team walked into Deeks' room and sat around the room. The look on his face told them he wanted to know.

"How is she?" _He whispered, his throat still sore from the intubation tube._

"She survived the surgery; she's going to be fine." _Callen said._

"They did not have to take her uterus Mr. Deeks. She can still bare children. But she was not clotting after they took her baby out of her via a C-Section so that is why they were considering a hysterectomy. If we had not looked into yours' and Anna's background we wouldn't have known she'd been shot in the stomach when she saved you all those years ago. That little bit of information saved her life."

"I didn't even think that was in the LAPD report."

"You'd be surprised what people don't think are in reports. Anyways, Dr. Sheppard went to talk with his Chief and Anna's surgeon about getting her moved in here after she's moved out of recovery so that you won't try the same thing you just tried to make sure she's okay."

"Sorry I scared you." _the relief on his face when he learned that Anna would be sharing his room was one of surprise to the others._

"You didn't just scare us Deeks, we've been looking for you for the last nine months. We were afraid that someone had found out that you were a cop and decided to get rid of you."

"Nine months, I've really been missing that long?"

"It surprised Anna as well. I got a call from her while you were in surgery. A friend of hers who lives in the same apartment building as her helped get you to the hospital and then sat with her while you were in surgery. She wouldn't have left your side at all if she hadn't needed to use the restroom. Shortly after that she went into labor."

"Do you know where you were being held Deeks?" _Callen asked._

"In a warehouse somewhere near water. I know it was in Seattle somewhere which is why I was able to make it to Anna's apartment. She'd told me where she lived in one of her emails. We've kept in contact all these years. She was the little sister I never had."

"We know. She said you were the brother she never had." _Kensi said._

"How long did you have to walk before you got to Anna's apartment?" _Nell asked, calling Eric so that he could get a location on the warehouse._

"I'm not sure, maybe thirty minutes. It couldn't have been longer than that, I didn't pass out at all while walking to Anna's and the people that were on the streets just thought I was some homeless drunk."

"Good to hear your voice Deeks. I'll try and see if I can locate the warehouse and let the FBI know what's going on." _Eric said and hung up his phone._

"I'm sure I'll be getting a call from the FBI wondering if we want to be a part of the takedown. Any volunteers?" _Hetty finished._

"I'd like to see them hang for what they did. I'm about ready to throttle someone and it would be great if it were these men." _Sam said._

"Lt. Bates will be glad that you are alive Deeks' though you are a full-fledge agent now. We just need to get you back to LA so you can fill out the rest of your paperwork and turn in your paperwork for the LAPD."

"Can that wait till later Hetty? I'm actually getting a little tired."

"We'll let you rest for now Mr. Deeks. Besides, you're not getting out of the hospital just yet. You still have a long recovery ahead of you."

The talking stopped and they sat around. Deeks was just falling asleep when Dr. Robbins and Dr. Sheppard rolled Anna's bed into the room, removing the empty bed near the window. She was still unconscious and according to Dr. Robbins would be for a few more hours, but she was out of the woods. They all sighed in relief and noticed that Deeks was watching Anna sleep, a smile on his face. He settled back down and fell asleep, knowing that Anna was going to be okay.

_**More to come in the next chapter…**_

_**Please REVIEW…**_


	5. The Hospital

**The Hospital:**

**Anna's & Deeks' Room:**

Anna woke up slowly. The first thing she noticed was that it was daylight. Had she slept that long? The second thing she noticed was that her baby was gone. Panic set in. It wasn't until Kensi grabbed her arms to calm her down did she realize where she was.

"Easy, you're okay."

"Where's my baby?"

"She's up in the N.I.C.U. You gave all of us quite a fright Ms. Beck. Your friends promised to bring your daughter down after you had been awake for a few hours."

"Hetty? How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three days. Mr. Deeks was about to have another panic attack. He was worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Marty, you're awake."

"I've been awake since the day you went into labor. Actually woke up around the time you were taken into the OR to have your emergency C-section."

"I remember…sort of. They said they might have to perform a hysterectomy and I was begging them not to and then nothing."

"Well rest assured Ms. Beck, they did not have to perform a hysterectomy. You will be able to have another child if you so wish to."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two in the afternoon. It's good to see you awake Anna." _Jackson said coming in with the rest of my friends. They all had food with them and they all sat down on the couch on my side of the room._

"Let me guess, it beats the cafeteria?"

"People just stare at us in the cafeteria."

"Not fun. After the shooting, I went to the cafeteria and someone called me Reid and then said 'I thought you died'. Not a pleasant experience. We tend to stay away from the cafeteria if we can."

"What shooting?" _Hetty asked._

"A patient's husband took his anger out on the hospital after my husband gave the order to pull the plug. He killed some of our friends and Alex here was shot. My husband was also shot as was Cristina's husband Owen when he tried to take the gun away from the shooter after the shooter put a gun to Cristina's head. We can talk about it now because it's been almost a year, but it still stings that some of our friends aren't with us." _Meredith finished._

"Can I have some of that food?"

"Thought you might ask. Arizona said we could feed you if you were awake. Brought your favorite from the house, well at least that's what Deeks said was your favorite. We made a bunch last night and now I can see why you like it so much." _April said._

"What did you tell them I liked Marty?"

"Nothing, don't know what you're talking about." _Deeks said with a smirk on his face._

"Hah, hah very funny."

**Names Are Picked:**

Jackson and the others left the room, promising to bring back Anna's daughter after she got some sleep. It wasn't like she could get up and walk out of the room with literally five federal agents watching her every move anyways. So she opted to try and get some sleep. As soon as she fell asleep, the tension in the room lightened a little. It was as if they knew what she was thinking and would have stopped her if she tried to leave the bed.

Two hours later, Anna was awake again, but this time, she did not panic. She remembered the earlier conversation and woke to see Deeks looking at her and smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just maybe you should look out the window."

"Huh?" _I said, turning my head towards the window to see Jackson and the others standing outside, Meredith holding my daughter. I smiled and motioned for them to come in._

"Look who finally got out of the N.I.C.U." _Meredith said, handing my daughter to me._

"Hey baby girl."

"So, you got a name picked out for her?"

"I have a first name and obviously she'll have my last name, but I don't have any middle names picked out. I'm kind of stumped on those."

"Well what is her first name?" _Jackson asked._

"I want to call her Eria Beck, but she needs a middle name because everyone has a middle name."

"Where'd you come up with Eria?"

"I don't know, I think I saw it on a song title once. It stuck with me because I've always wanted to name a little girl that."

"So can we help you with the middle names?" _April asked. They all had smiles on their faces._

"I don't see why not. It shouldn't be that hard to come up with some pretty good middle names."

"Just as long as they don't come from song titles we should be good. How about Marlene?" _Deeks said._

"Where'd you get Marlene?"

"Marty is a girls' nickname for Marlene."

"You want me to give her a middle name named after a guy? She's going to be teased."

"Not if you don't tell her who she's named after she won't."

"Eria Marlene Beck; sounds good to me. Welcome to the world Eria. Hey Deeks?"

"Yes Anna."

"Would you kill me if I asked you to be her godfather?"

"She's going to need a godmother as well."

"I haven't figured out who I want to be her godmother yet. But I always wanted you to be the godfather of my firstborn."

"Well, thank you, I'm touched and it would be an honor to be her godfather."

"Now all I have to do is convince my sisters they aren't going to be the godmothers."

"Good luck with that one. Your older sister is definitely going to have a cow if you tell her that."

"It won't be hard to tell Jessi why she won't be the godmother. You can't be someone's godmother if you're dead."

"She died? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too personal. You and I connected, not you and her. Besides, there was nothing you could do. Some men came over the border and demanded that all the kids get into a truck and go with them and while she was fighting against them, I loaded up all the kids into the town's only ambulance and drove out of town, pretending to be called away. I learned later from my mother that they shot Jessi in the head when she wouldn't let them in the clinic to get to the kids. And when they couldn't find any of the kids, they burned the clinic to the ground and started to torch the rest of the town. They gave everyone an hour to get everything they owned out of the houses and out of town and that's all it took for my neighbors and family to flee. We haven't gone back to the town since. And nobody did anything to help us when the cops were told what had happened."

"Well, that's just dumb of them, what are they doing now, has the town been rebuilt?" _April asked._

"It might have, but all of our neighbors and friends refuse to go back there. We weren't even able to bury Jessi. They burned her body when they burned the clinic to the ground. I don't have many fond memories of my home town but those I do have all had you in them. You were the highlight the town needed to see that we could so much better if we put our minds to it."

"Well, I'm glad I could help in the aspect of the town life. Just sorry it was burned to the ground by whoever these guys are. I would have liked to go back one day."

"I think that it will definitely be a job to do when we get back to LA. Now, Ms. Beck, I have a proposition for you and I want you to think real hard on it before you accept."

**A New Job Offer:**

Anna listened to Hetty as she started to explain that the job would be taking care of Deeks, Kensi, Callen & Sam if they ever got into any kind of medical trouble.

"You would have to move back to LA for this job to work out, but with the way you and Mr. Deeks get along, I don't see that being a problem and the team already seems to like you. Now, you would have to think very hard on it if you do consider taking the job. Since we are going to be up here for some time to help Mr. Deeks recover, you should be able to get your affairs in order if you agree to take the job."

"I will have to think on it Hetty, but thank you for offering."

"Don't thank me just yet. In order for you to accept the job, you would have to become an agent within NCIS. Is that something you would be willing to do?"

"I've never thought about being a Federal Agent, not since I became a nurse. And I became a nurse to always remember my sister Jessi. But, with the way my life has turned out, and the friends I have made here, I would have to seriously think on it. I like my job here and even though I would love to go back to LA, I still have a life here. But, I will let you know what I decide."

"That is all I ask of you Ms. Beck. Now, hand over the little one so I can show Mr. Deeks your beautiful daughter."

"No problem, just don't drop her."

"I've had plenty of experience with little ones. Not once since you've been here have you talked about Eria's father. Why is that?" _Hetty asked as she hand Eria to Deeks. A fleeting look on Anna's face told her that she did not want Deeks to find out who the father is._

"If you are worried that Mr. Deeks will come flying out of his bed again, don't be. I only ask you now that Eria is in his arms so he doesn't overreact to hearing who the father is. See, I do have a plan when it comes to certain things."

"Her father is a doctor I used to work for and he doesn't deserve to know that she is even alive."

"Something happen between you and this man?"

"He's the reason I transferred to Seattle Grace in the first place. And I was the only nurse to stand up to him. As soon as I pressed charges against him for raping me, the other nurses started to come forward as well. His license was revoked and he was thrown in prison for about fifteen counts of rape. I was the only one that actually became pregnant but I didn't want to get an abortion because I really wanted a baby, just wished it hadn't happened the way it had." _I said. I had been watching Deeks' face the whole time and I could see the anger there. But because he had my daughter in his arms, he didn't do anything lest he hurt her in some way. The anger was gone when she clasped her tiny little fingers onto his hand and a smile broke out on his face._

"Yeah, you two are definitely coming back to LA with us. No way am I not seeing my goddaughter every single day."

"You think so? I guess it will feel good to live in a sunny state again instead of the constant dreariness of the Washington state."

"You say that now, but you're going to miss living here. And we're going to miss having you around the hospital."

"Jackson, when did you guys walk in?"

"Right after you finished telling your story about Eria's father and right as Mr. Deeks was saying he was going to force you back to LA." _Jackson said walking over to Deeks and taking Eria so that he could hold him. April and the others were making funny faces at her, trying to get her to laugh and smile and it was working. Jackson finally had to hand her over to the girls cause he was getting annoyed with the goggling they were making._

"You know, you could always come visit."

"That's okay, April and I were talking and though we would miss you, we have each other."

"I was wondering if there was something between the two of you. Is that new April?" _I said pointing to the ring on her finger. The others seemed to finally take notice of it as well._

"You like, Jackson gave it to me this morning. He said seeing you and Deeks reunited and then having seen him literally jump out of the bed to see how you were got him thinking. He proposed and I said yes."

"Well that's good for you. You guys deserve to be happy."

"I was wondering if we could have the wedding down in LA, since you're going to be moving down there anyways."

"Hetty, apparently, I am taking your job offer."

"I see that your friends have made up your mind for you. I will get in touch with my director and get all of your paperwork filled out. But in the meantime, everyone out. These two need to get some rest. I will look after Eria for you or she can go back up to the N.I.C.U. if you like."

"Maybe it's better if she gets something to eat in her. Jackson, can you tell Arizona to go ahead and bottle feed her? I was planning on bottle feeding anyways."

"No problem; come on little Eria, time to get something to eat."

Everyone walked out of the room with the agents promising to be back later to check on them. Once out of the room, Deeks turned his head to Anna.

"You don't have to come back to LA, I was only kidding."

"Don't even try; I see that puppy dog look. It's okay, I was kind of thinking about visiting my family after the birth anyways. But then you happened along and well this is better because not only will I have a brother to look to for support but I also have a new job to look forward to."

"Well, in that case, we better do what Hetty says and get some rest."

"Yeah, I really don't need her yelling at me."

"Amen!"

Once they had both gotten as comfortable as they could get, both fell asleep. Hetty smiled as she looked through the window. Kensi, Nell, Callen and Sam looked at the pair, knowing there was no way they were going to separate the pair. Deeks' still had a long way to go with his recovery and according to Dr. Sloan, still needed at least two more surgeries before any of the doctors would be comfortable letting Deeks leave the hospital. As for Anna, she with the help of her friends had decided to move back to LA. She would have to pack everything from her apartment up and be ready to leave when Deeks was discharged but they didn't see that as being a problem.

**Following Her Heart:**

Anna was discharged two days later and, with the help of April, Jackson, Lexie and Mark, was back in her apartment. Eria had to stay in the hospital a little longer but there wasn't going to be any problem with that. Deeks still had a few more weeks of hospital endurance so he wasn't going anywhere. Mark had to be back at the hospital after they dropped her off but the others stayed to help her pack. She was going to be moving into the house the FBI had lent the Federal Agents while Deeks recovered in the hospital.

"Do you think you'll come back and visit with us? Say if you have a patient that needs some medical help that we have experts here that can help?" _April asked._

"I won't forget what you guys have done for me in the last week. We're friends, and I'm not going to forget you guys when I go back to LA. We'll keep in touch; besides, you're going to need my help to plan the wedding down there, well at least get a place set up for the wedding. And who knows, I'll probably have a house by then."

"What about your car? How are you going to get it down there if you are taking a plane back to LA?" _Lexie asked._

"Well, I never really owned the car. It belonged to my landlord who couldn't drive anymore so she said I could use the car. I guess it will just go back to sitting, unless she let Jackson drive it instead of taking the bus everywhere."

"You mean, old Mrs. Dormfold? I didn't know she had a car?" _Jackson said._

"You drove it to the hospital last week Jackson, did you honestly think I could afford a car like that?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty nice car. Did she say where she got it?"

"Her last husband bought it for her three days before he had a heart attack and died. She said it was a good think I had moved into the apartment because she didn't want to sell the car and she said now that there is someone young to drive the car, she handed the keys over."

"Huh, maybe I'll have to ask if I can drive it every now and then. Speaking of Mrs. Dormfold, I haven't seen her lately. Where she been at?"

"She's down in Arizona visiting her granddaughter who just had twins. She said that if she likes it down there, she'll come back up here and have her family move her down there. For being almost 80 years old, she still has a lot of spunk in her."

"I'll say."

We stopped talking for a while and just began to pack everything up that I owned and that didn't belong in the apartment. I had rented the apartment with furniture included, except the TV and internet so I wasn't able to bring any of the furniture (bed, couch, refrigerator, dishwasher, bookcases, coffee table, night stands, microwave, etc). I packed up my TV with DVD & VHS player, all my books, all my movies and CD's, my clothes (well the ones that I wasn't packing into my suitcase till we headed to LA), my pictures and everything that I had bought. Meredith showed up with plastic tubs that she had bought from Wal-Mart and we started unpacking the boxes and putting them in the plastic tubs. Once everything was packed up and I had what I needed to keep myself and Eria clothed and satisfied we moved everything into the living room where Callen and Same would help us get it down to the SUV they had rented.

There was only one plastic tub left empty and we moved into the kitchen to start packing up all my dishes, pot & pans, tea and any non-perishable food. We had stuck a piece of duct tape to the lids of all the plastic tubs and labeled what was in each tub so I didn't get confused and open the wrong one by mistake. When the kitchen was clear, including the dishes that had been in the dishwasher (clean of course), we pulled the tub out to the living room as well. Sam and Callen showed up ten minutes later and helped us get everything into the back of their SUV and over to the house they were staying in. We would pack everything onto the plane when it got time for us to leave. For now, I kept everything of entertainment value in my work bag (laptop & charger, camera, a few movies, phone & charger, enough batteries for my camera & whatever feminine products I needed).

After everything was in the FBI house, we left the house and headed back to the hospital. Sam and Callen had been able to come because Deeks' had been taken back into surgery to cover up some of the burn marks all over his skin. As we walked into the waiting room, Kensi looked over at us and smiled. Hetty wasn't in the room so I figured she was off somewhere else.

"Callen called and said you guys were on your way back to the hospital. Dr. Sloan asked that I tell Jackson, Lexie, April & Meredith get back to work, that their lunch break was over. Anyways, sorry you have to get back to work guys, all were going to be doing is be sitting here waiting anyways."

"Thanks Ms. Blye." _April said._

"Call me Kensi, Hetty's the only one allowed to call me Ms. Blye because she does that to everyone."

"Alright, thanks Kensi. We'll see you later Anna." _Lexie said as she, April, Meredith and Jackson headed off back to work._

"Where is Hetty?"

"Coming up behind you as you ask that question Ms. Beck; I thought you might like to take care of your daughter. Dr. Robbins told me to be careful but I am quite sure you wouldn't have minded."

"Well hello Eria." _I said taking my daughter in my arms and sitting down. She was still asleep and probably had just been fed._

"And that Dr. Karev told me to tell you to have her back in the N.I.C.U. by six-thirty, something to do with some kind of tests that they needed to perform."

"I understand Hetty. I'm going to go walk around for a bit. Let me know how Marty is doing?"

"Where do you think you are going Ms. Beck? You are a part of this team now, well not officially yet, but you will be. We watch after our own."

"I have a few things I need to do while I'm at the hospital to get things in order. And I promised Dr. Bailey and Dr. Torres that they could each hold Eria before I left. And I have to collect all the emails from my friends to keep in touch with them while I am living in LA. I don't want to be out of touch with them. Besides, April wants to have her wedding in LA and I'll have to coordinate with the local places down there to get everything set up and she's going to want to know about all the places so I have to make sure it's all detail oriented to the way she wants it. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. A nurse is always busy. Get used to it."

With that, I headed off to find Dr. Bailey & Dr. Torres. I knew that I was probably the first to talk back to her and even though I wasn't officially on the team yet, I would pay for it later. With a quick glance back I noticed that Hetty was still staring after me with her mouth slightly open, the others were behind her staring at my retreating form. They chose not to say anything as I headed off.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please REVIEW…**_


End file.
